I am going to kill Tanya
by The Lion And The Lamb For Ever
Summary: Bella is just waking up from the transformation and someoen comes to visit...T to be safe if  not T , It will be removed.
1. Chapter 1

"Renesmee.."I heard Edward Say.

"My-My Renesmee." I repeated before i was sucked into the darkness.

...

"Bella ..Bella..Love , Can you hear me?" I heard Edward.

"Bella , Love sqeeze My hand if you can hear me." Edward continued. It was..200 Minutes 20 Seconds since he bitt me...I felt like screaming . I was stuck in my own body , it felt like.I wanted to tell him I was there but if I mearly sqeezed his hand..I would scream my head off.

"Bella Love?"

"Edward calm down it will be exactly .. 5 seconds till she wakes up." Alice. Who else? Thank god for 5 second later the burning cooled and my eyes forced open.

"Carlisle , she's awake!"Edward a moment Carlisle was there beside me.

"Bella.."Edward whispered as i jumped across the room.

"Edward?"I said trying to not make it a question. I failed. Everyone stared.

"Yes." He said with a crooked smile. As i darted across the room to him. Holding on to him.

"Bella..Dont hurt me." He said chuckling.

"Sorry."

It hit me, "Where is Renesmee?"I said about to freak out.

"Calm down Bells. She's down stairs , You make a cute kid btw. But she grow-."

"Emmett!" Edward said liek he was tryign to warn him.

"Fine." Said Emmett.I was so confused.

"Bella , Lets go hunt?"Edward said tryign to get away from the conversation.

"O-Ok?" I said confused.

"Just .." Edward started.

"Jump!" Edward Yelled from outside the window.

"Can't we take the door?" I asked , By this time I noticed I was wearing a dress and wasnt that i was just scared to jump.

"Bella . Ill catch you." Edwrad said smiling.

"Oh...I...Fine."I said closing my eyes and jumping.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Aww :D Ty for the review 3 Anyway... Here's the next chapter..But first a little message...**

**Me: Hello... I own T-**

**Alice: Don't lie -.-**

**Me: But!**

**Alice : No**

**Me:I dont own twilight or the charecters...**

**Stephanie: I do!**

**Me: Show off -.-**

**-._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.-**

Previous Chapter...:

"Bella . Ill catch you." Edwrad said smiling.

"Oh...I...Fine."I said closing my eyes and jumping

New Chapter...:

Before i Knew it my eyes were Wide open and i was on my feet.

"See? It's not so bad."Edward said..Right as always as he smiled thatg crooked little smile i loved.

"Fine." I said I admitt it...

"Just follow after me."Edward continued.

"Ok." I thought.

"Did you say something?" He asked confused.

"No...I thought something."I said confused too.

"Maybe I can finally read your mind."

"Yea.." I said glummly.

"Think something again." Edward said.

"Um...My Name is Bella ...Im the mate of Edward Cullen...I Have a child named Renesmee..." I thought.

"Did you hear it?" I said aloud.

"No" Edward said as confused as before.

"Let's just ask carlsile later." I said offering.

"Ok, Love." Edward Said as he ran into the forest. I ripped the bottom of the dress off and threw the high heels into the house window of the I was now following Edward intot he forest.

We Jumped over rivers... I felt the air blowing threw my hair..It was a...Rush...

...

When we got into the forest I looked around.

"Edward..?" I said deprete.

"Bella , Love...Just do what i do."He said wigglign his eye brows.

He sniffed in the air like a dog as I smiled my smile like always.

Then He Saw a Lion.A mountain lion to be exact. The lion and the lamb...I finaly understood.I am the weak lamb But He is The strong Lion...Im not so weak now. I smiled to myself.

And finaly he bit into the lion.I could smell the blood. Yum...It no longer smeeled like copper...

He drank the whole lion within seconds nto gettign a single drop on him.

"You try." He saidAs he walked over to me and held my shoulders.

"Breath in."He whispered as the cool breath hit my neck.

I breathed in the smell of a lion.

"Now go drink it." He whispered again as i ran to it and sunk my teeth in. Blood was what was left of the dress anyway...

"Maybe You should Borrow my shirt for a while." He said laughing.

"Hey. This is ym first tiome be easy on me." I joked looking into his Emral eyes...Leaning in touching his lips before long we collaped on the forest floor and we were laughing.

"Sorry..." I said helping him up.

"We can finish this later ." He said winking as we walked into the house soon i will see my Beautiful Renesmee.

**-._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.- -._.-**

A/N like it? :D I had to put him winking in loool ...

Review?

V

V

V

:D


End file.
